Their Secrets Revealed
by MaleeraLastSeerofSilicarya
Summary: The students of Hogwarts have read the first 5 Harry Potter books. Then the last two are discovered and panic strikes the school. Will Maleera be able to prove that what they believe is very far from the truth? WARNING: DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I just thought up, like, last night and I had a sudden urge to write down. If it's all weird, I'm very sorry. If I've messed up Snape and Dumbledore and made them so out of character that you can't stand it, I am truly sorry. But could you read it anyways? If you hate it, feel free to submit a review saying that, I don't really care, in fact I like it, it helps me. So PLEASE!!! review! And none of these characters belong to me except Maleera and Igna. Happy reading!

**Crumbling**

Maleera added a sprinkle of finely ground beetle eyes into her simmering cauldron, grinning in delight as it turned the light lime green it was supposed to. Behind her she heard the swish of robes and heard the deadly soft voice of the potions master, Severus Snape. She bowed her head, slightly in respect as he spoke.

"Ah, our first potion has been finished." He lifted a ladle out of the folds of his robes and took some of the potion, carefully inspecting it, " It had been finished very well, too, I might add. 5... 5 points... to Gryffindor."

Though the last words had sounded like they were poison in Snape's throat, Maleera blushed, glad that the dim torches of the cold dungeon room hid it. Maleera knew that everyone else thought that Snape would as soon make Harry Potter his favorite student then give Gryffindor points. Maleera had to smile at the thought, in a way, Harry was one of Snape's favorite students, in a way.

Suddenly the bell rung, everyone leapt out of their seats and scrambled to take a flask full of their potion up to the desk. Maleera motioned to do the same, but Snape took the flask out of her hands and said, "There is no need, you already have full marks."

"Thank you, sir." Maleera said.

She swung her bag over her shoulders and made for the door, and was almost run over by a very angry looking sixth year. Maleera recognized her as Igna Penmen, she was a Gryffindor, too, though Maleera found her pretty cowardly and arrogant. Igna grabbed Maleera's arm viciously and marched the bewildered girl up to Snape.

"Miss Penmen, how dare you drag students around wherever you please. Let Maleera go!" Snape ordered Igna.

"You no longer have the right to make orders around here, Snape," Igna sneered, "And this girl"-she gave Maleera a vigorous shake- "no longer has the right to march around the school acting like your little pet! Professor Dumbledore wants to see both of you NOW!!"

"What says you have the right to make to decisions of who has rights around here?" Snape growled, "Very well, we'll go see Dumbledore. And let go of Maleera!"

Igna hissed under her breath, but let go of Maleera. Then, without a word, turned around and marched out of the dungeon. The bewildered professor and student followed.

On the journey to Dumbledore's office Snape thought about what could possibly make am ignorant Gryffindor so infuriatingly mad at both Maleera and himself. Was it because he was fond of Maleera? What difference should that make to Dumbledore? He knew that Maleera treated his with a kind of respect that none of the other students did. It was like she knew something that he kept deep in his heart, but she never spoke of it, it was as precious to her as it was to him. She also reminded her of someone... Maleera, a first year student who seemed to know so much of the magical world. Of course, she did have an advantage. She had read the Harry Potter books, and brought them to the school for all to read. Most wizards and witched didn't have access to the books, so when Maleera had let them read all of them, well the ones that were out, 1-5, she was suddenly famous. Harry Potter, at the moment, was a third year, and his destiny was being spilled throughout the wizarding world.

Igna, Maleera, and Snape were stopped outside the large gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office, "Sugar Quills." Igna said, the gargoyle sprang to life. The three climbed up the spiraling stairs and into Dumbledore's circular office.

"Ah, Igna. I have been... eagerly awaiting to hear what has... made you so infuriated."

Igna seemed to shake in rage, "Him and Her!!" she hissed.

"What about them?" Dumbledore seemed quite calm.

"They've been lying!! This whole time!"

"About what?"

"EVERYTHING!"

"So, what specifically?"

"He's really a death eater!" Igna claimed loudly, "and he's planning to kill you!"

Snape raised an eyebrow, but Maleera gave a start.

"Where is there evidence in this?" Dumbledore asked, looking quite bored.

"IN THIS!!!" Igna screamed and drew a book out of her bag. It was a mixture of dark and light greens with two people staring into a basin on the front.

Maleera suddenly screamed, "HOW DARE YOU!!!"

"How dare you!" Igna seethed.

"How dare what?" Snape asked.

"How dare you steal my book!!" Maleera cried.

Igna waved it around, "How dare you keep such a secret from the world! You're just covering up for him, Death Eater's pet!"

"How does this book give any evidence of Professor Snape being a Death Eater?" Dumbledore asked.

Igna shoved it in his face, "There are more then 5 Harry Potter books out! There are 6! This is the sixth one, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince!"

It was Snape's turn to start.

Dumbledore looked up at Maleera, "Have you really been hiding this from everyone?"

"Yes, sir." Maleera muttered, looking at the floor.

"May I ask why?" the headmaster probed gently.

"Because... I just wanted to protect people's secrets."

Dumbledore placed his finger tips to together and surveyed Maleera with his brilliant, blue eyes, "Igna, leave us, please."

The sixth year looked up and began to protests ,but Dumbledore cut her off, "Now."

She walked out the door, shoulders slumped.

Snape was watching Maleera with a strange look in his eyes, Dumbledore was looking at her expectantly.

Maleera sighed and stepped up to the desk to take her book. She quickly snatched the Half-Blood prince up and began to stroke it.

"Is it true?" Dumbledore asked quietly, "Does Severus really kill me?"

Maleera's eyes were flashing, she opened the book to one of the last chapters, chapter 27. She read from the top of page 594, her voice began to crack as she got to the bottom of the next page, with one last breath she finished the chapter "... like a great rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight."

Maleera looked up at the two men.

Dumbledore sighed, Snape had a pleading look on his face.

"I really thought I could trust you." Dumbledore told Snape, "I really did."

"But I... I..." Snape stuttered.

"Go back to your master, Severus, I was wrong, you don't love her as much as you said."

"I... I..." Snape looked devastated.

"He does!" Maleera's voice rang out, "he does, more then you'd ever know!"

"Maleera, be quiet," Dumbledore looked defeated, "you have no idea what we're talking about."

"But I do!" Maleera shot back, "I do."

Snape turned to look at her.

"The... the Harry Potter series, it... it is complete, there are seven books."

The girl pulled a locket out of her robes, took out her wand, and muttered a spell. Quickly the heart shaped locket began to change, it grew bigger and rectangular until there was a big orange and brown book in her hands. She showed it to the two professors.

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows." Snape read.

"A secret transfiguring spell!" Dumbledore looked impressed, "that is very, very advanced magic."

"Shall I read the destiny of the battle against Voldemort to you?" Maleera whispered.

"Tempting... very tempting." Dumbledore mused, "Severus?"

"Read... read number six.. to us, first." Snape said.

Maleera opened the Half-Blood Prince to page one, "Very well."


	2. The HalfBlood Prince

Sorry it's taken so long to get up. I've been having brain freezes. And when I didn't make the writing team at my school... well, let's just say my confidence took a major blow. Also, I know that people finding out their destinies is totally catastrophic, but just for the fun of this story let's pretend it's not. Happy reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!

* * *

**The Half-Blood Prince**

Maleera prayed as she read. She prayed that Dumbledore would listen to all of the books before he decided what to do with Snape. As she read she winced through Snape's explanations of all of his good and semi-good actions when Bellatrix inquired of how they knew he was still on their side. Dumbledore shifted when she read this, but said nothing. Still tense in her carved wooden chair, Maleera read on.

She winced when Snape made the Unbreakable Vow and heard Snape shift uncomfortably, but slightly relaxed as she read her way through Dumbledore's visit to the Dursley's and his trip to Slughorn's. By the time she was at the Burrow with Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley's, she was getting into the story, doing their voices and letting the words flow sweetly off her tongue.

_If this wasn't a real story, _she thought, _I might have been able to read myself their, just like in Inkheart._

She smiled as she thought of her favorite book.

The hours passed, the professors heard about Harry's trip to Diagon Alley, his theory on Malfoy being a Death Eater (at which Snape snorted at), the Slug Club meeting, Harry spying on Malfoy and getting rescued by Tonks, Snape's rude comments at both of them, Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with Snape, and how, when Slughorn gave Ron and Harry their copies of _Advanced Potion-Making, _Harry got the Half-Blood Prince's. At the end of Chapter Nine, _The Half-Blood Prince_, Dumbledore held up his hand to stop her.

Outside the grounds were completely black, the old clock said it was 11 o'clock.

"I think that is enough for tonight," the headmaster said gravely.

"But sir," Maleera protested, " the whole school's going to be crazy about what Igna's probably told them. You _must_listen to all of these books as soon as possible or you'll have a full scale riot on your hands!"

"Why does reading the books matter, Maleera?" Dumbledore looked old and tired. "Snape no longer is welcome at this school. That shall solve all matters."

"No!" Maleera hissed. "You've got to read them so you can give me permission to let the rest of the school read them."

"Why do you need permission from me?" Dumbledore was getting angry, sparks were starting to fly in his blue eyes. "I have no problem with letting everyone read about his true loyalties."

Dumbledore motioned at Snape when he said this.

"But... but," Maleera looked close to tears, "the books, they have some of the deepest, darkest secrets in them. Your deepest, darkest secrets! I need your permission for everyone to read them. It's the only reason I've been hiding these books from you. From everyone!"

Dumbledore's eyes softened a bit, "Very well, read to us Maleera, but first, let me get Madam Pomfry to get you a voice soothing potion, and perhaps a little meal wouldn't hurt either."

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir," Maleera said.

So Maleera sat patiently as Madam Pomfry bustled around, tsking at Dumbledore for making "a poor girl read for the whole night". She also acted like Snape had a deadly disease, apparently Igna's news had traveled like a wildfire around the school. After a few sandwiches, a goblet of pumpkin juice, and a sweet, syrupy, substance that soothed her throat immensely, Maleera began to read again.

They went through Harry's first lesson with Dumbledore, watching Gaunt, Merope, Morfin, and Ogden, next the Quidditch tryouts, Katie's incident with the necklace, and Harry's guess on who gave it to her. Then there was Tom Riddle's discovery of being a wizard, Gryffindor's success in their first Quidditch match, Malfoy's capture at Slughorn's party and his conversation with Snape, and Harry's Christmas Break.

The night wore on, a pinkish tinge had appeared on the horizon as Maleera started the seventeenth chapter. She took more of the potion Madam Pomfry had left for her voice and continued on. She read about Tom Riddle's visit to Morfin and Slughorn's half complete memory, the apparation lessons, Ron accidently taking some love potion and falling for Romilda, and then Ron being poisoned.

Next Gryffindor's victorious Quidditch match, Harry ordering Kreacher and Dobby to follow Malfoy, and Voldemort's visit to Hepzibah.

Just as it was about time for breakfast, Dumbledore stopped her again.

"After a bit of breakfast I would like you to continue reading," Dumbledore told Maleera. "Severus, I shall make sure the school knows that their potions classes shall be a free period."

"Yes, headmaster," Snape murmured.

Dumbledore got up to leave, then paused, "Ah, yes. Breakfast, of course."

With a casual flick of his wand, Dumbledore conjured up a huge bowel of porridge accompanied by bowels of fresh fruit, brown sugar, and treacle, along with a jug of pumpkin juice and two goblets. Then he left.

For a minute Maleera and Snape sat awkwardly. Neither wanting to make the first move. Maleera, finally tired of her aching throat, tentatively reached for her flask of voice soothing potion. With the same kind of tentativeness, Snape took a bowel, filled it with warm porridge, and scooped several raisons into it. After taking a big gulp of the potion, Maleera did the same, but topped her porridge with brown sugar. By the time Dumbledore came back, both had finished their breakfast and were sitting motionless in their chairs.

Dumbledore seemed barely perturbed by the awkwardness in his study as he told Snape, "Well, the staff and students, as I highly suspected they would be, are in quite an uproar about what Miss. Penman had to say. I told them that I would decide what would be done about you in three days time, so Maleera, I'm afraid you will have to read us those two books with great speed if we are to prove Severus's innocence."

"Sir, I thought that-" Maleera began.

"You thought I didn't believe Snape was innocent?" Dumbledore cut her off looking extremely serious.

"Well, yes," Maleera said. "It did sound a lot like you thought that when I first began reading."

Dumbledore sighed deeply, "I do not believe you would have hid these books without good reason, Maleera. You are not like that. I also believe you wouldn't demand to read us these books in one sitting without wanting to prove something as serious as this."

"Yes, sir," Maleera told him.

"Very well," Dumbledore sat down, "Begin Maleera."

For the rest of the day she took them through what was left of sixth book of Harry Potter. How Slughorn had told Riddle about Horcruxes, Harry using Sectumsempra on Malfoy, Harry hiding his_Advanced Potion-Making_ in the Room of Requirements by the bust of an ugly, old warlock with a tarnished tiara, Harry's fury at Snape for telling Voldemort about the Prophecy, and Harry's journey to that cliff over-looking the sea.

She forced herself through the cave scene, through Dumbledore screaming in agony as Harry was forced to tip the horrible potion down his throat. With a deep breath she plunged through the twenty-seventh chapter, through Dumbledore's conversation with Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, Amycus, and Alecto. With increasing difficulty she finished the chapter.

On she read through_Flight of the Prince_ and the last two chapters, and finally, as the bell rang for the last class of the day to begin, Maleera finished the last line of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

"...with Ron and Hermione."

Dumbledore nodded, x-raying Maleera with his brilliant blue eyes, finger tips pressed together.

Looking up, Maleera placed book six down and picked up book seven.

"Not quite yet, Maleera," Dumbledore said, " Eat a little, take a rest. Then tonight we shall start _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_."

"Thank you, sir," Maleera murmured.

"I just hope it will explain all of this," Dumbledore mused.

"It will, sir," Maleera assured him.

Dumbledore nodded again, "For your sake, Severus, I very much hope it does. Here you are Maleera."

Dumbledore waved his wand and some sandwiches and a bed appeared. "I'll be in my study if you need anything. Severus, you should go to yours too.

Snape looked at Dumbledore with an unreadable expression. Then both professors stood up and swept out of the room to their studies.

* * *

That's it for now folks! I hoped you liked it. I couldn't help myself with the foreshadowing for _Deathly Hallows, _the bust with the tiara and stuff. I looove foreshadowing. As always, please review! 


End file.
